The Superhero Song
The Superhero Song is a song featured in Barney and Friends. Lyrics :BJ ::You maybe feel unhappy ::or sometimes even blue. ::What you need is a friend indeed ::loyal and true. ::Whenever there's injustice... ::Whenever duty calls... ::If there's an ocean that needs moving.... ::Maybe stop Niagara Falls. ::If you want to fly up in the sky ::and see the coolest view. ::have no fear; captain's here! ::That's what superheroes do! ::Call Captain Pickles! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay. ::Oh, Captain Pickles ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :Bop ::I love being Wonder Princess! ::It is my favorite game ::cause I'm a superhero ::catching villains on a train. ::And if I save the world today, ::no need to even thank me, ::as long as I can take nap ::and snuggle with my blankey. ::I'm Wonder Princess! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay. ::Wonder Princess! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :and Baby Bop ::Oh, we're all heroes! ::If you're in a jam, ::say I'm a super-duper hero - I am! Thomas' Superhero Adventure version :F-Freeman ::You maybe feel unhappy ::or sometimes even blue. ::What you need is a friend indeed ::loyal and true. ::Whenever there's injustice... ::Whenever duty calls... ::If there's an ocean that needs moving.... ::Maybe stop Niagara Falls. ::If you want to fly up in the sky ::and see the coolest view. ::have no fear; captain's here! ::That's what superheroes do! ::Call Ryan Who! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay. ::Oh, Ryan Who ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :T. Monkey ::I love being Matman! ::It is my favorite game ::cause I'm a superhero ::catching villains on a train. ::And if I save the world today, ::no need to even thank me, ::as long as I can take nap ::and snuggle with my master. ::I'm Matman! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay. ::Matman! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :F-Freeman and Matau T. Monkey ::Oh, we're all heroes! ::If you're in a jam, ::say I'm a super-duper hero - I am! :Thomas ::Super Tank's my famous name! ::My powers never fail ::For catching villains is my game ::I'm hot on their trail. ::If you need my help, just yell for it ::I'm here to save the day, ::And as long as I'm around ::Things won't get in your way. ::Call Super Tank! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay. ::Super Tank! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :Philip ::Call on Captain Philippine! ::I am your special friend ::Whenever someone needs my help... ::I'm just around the bend. ::And if I save the world today, ::No need to say thank you, ::I can tell that for a fact I know ::Cause it is what I do. ::I'm Captain Philippine! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blue allowed to stay. ::Captain Philippine! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :F-Freeman, Matau T. Monkey, Thomas and Philip ::Oh, we're all heroes! ::If you're in a jam, ::say a super-duper hero - I am! :Sci-Ryan ::Call me, Captain Science ::I got magic ::Ever since no lives have lost ::The bad guys' lives will be tragic ::I've got smarts like Batman ::And some things ::Understanding magic is not worth the cost ::I can make it anywhere, ::Even through frost. ::Call Captain Science! ::when you're in distress! ::I'm invincible and up to the test. ::Captain Science! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :Sci-Twi ::Masked Matter-Horn is here! ::Not Midnight Sparkle. ::If something is as cold as ice ::Or an equation on particles ::I can answer anything ::Even if its hard ::I have the power of snow and ice ::And even raging fire ::I'm Masked Matter-Horn! ::If you're in distress! ::I'm invincible and up to the test. ::Masked Matter-Horn! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :the Lucky Rabbit ::I got a job to do! ::And the time is ::For Time Rabbit! ::The heroic Time Lord ::The Villains better watch out ::Because I have a spoon to fight like the 12th Doctor ::Back to the TARDIS and get back to where we came from! ::Call me, Time Rabbit! ::Watch me save the day. ::I'm invincible - no blues allowed to stay! ::Time Rabbit! ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :Bandicoot ::Bandicootman, that's what I am ::The bad guys are no match for me ::But I am really strong ::I will always be there even when things get tough ::I'm so strong, I won't be long ::I never give in ::Oh, Bandicootman! ::A friend of Superman ::I can do anything that that superhero can ::I can fly in the air ::Catch me if you can! ::A super-duper hero - I am! :Cyberlings ::We are the Amazing Siren Singers! ::Watch us sing a song :Ryan ::Our magic is amazing ::It won't take very long ::We're just glad that we can help ::You won't believe your eyes ::As our talented singing ::Goes clear through the sky :T. Monkey ::Call the Siren Singers! :Anna ::Watch us save the day! ::We're invincible - no blues allowed to stay! :Cyberlings ::Oh, the Siren Singers! ::Catch us if you can! Trivia * *The song will be in Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure! * * * * * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Barney Songs